kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sephiroth - (KH3:RotC)
From "Final Fantasy VII", Sephiroth is one of the most deadly and powerful warriors, ever concieved in video game history. thumb|300px|left =Biography= Origin Many years ago Cloud Strife was an orphaned kid who was taken under the wing of a mysterious man called Iblis, an alias of the demon Chernabog, who raised him and trained him as his apprentice. For years Cloud did the bidding of his master until eventually he met and fell in love with Tifa Lockhart who showed him what he was doing was wrong. Cloud confronted his master telling him he would no longer do as he commanded. Enraged Iblis attacked him and after beating Cloud went through the process of extracting his darkness and with it created an Unversed of Cloud, the one-winged angel Sephiroth. He faced no difficulty in taking out Cloud's darkness, since Cloud offered no resistance, fearing his darkness. Afterwards Cloud escaped and eventually turned his life to fixing the mistake he made by allowing Sephiroth to be created. Sephiroth acted as Iblis' apprentice, and continues to act as one of his top servants. Later on Iblis adopted a new apprentice that Sephiroth brought to him named Zack Fair, and together they trained him. Kingdom Hearts During the Platinum Match at Olympus Coliseum, Sephiroth appears and fights Sora. He is a secret boss available in all but the regular Japanese version. After having been defeated by Sora, Cloud finally meets Sephiroth. In silence, Sephiroth implores Cloud to turn to the darkness, which Cloud refuses. The two engage in a high-speed battle in the air, the outcome of which is unknown (however, this is only in the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. In the original, it is never shown that Sephiroth and Cloud ever meet, or that Cloud is even aware Sephiroth is a challenger in the Coliseum). Kingdom Hearts II Right before the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Cloud warns Sora and company about Sephiroth, and his ways of the darkness. Later, as Sora exits the castle to go help defend against the invasion, Sephiroth appears. He asks about Cloud's whereabouts, but Sora doesn't answer, though he and his friends reveal that Cloud realizes that Sephiroth is the manifestation of Cloud's darkness. Seeing that Cloud is becoming enlightened and desires to fight him, Sephiroth takes his leave. During the battle, Cloud is surrounded by Heartless, but Sephiroth intervenes, defeating them all in one swipe. Cloud intends to defeat his nemesis to escape the darkness, but Sephiroth only replies that Cloud will never be able to do so, and will always cower in the light. Cloud vehemently denies his dark half's claims, but Sephiroth is undeterred, and leaves just as Tifa arrives. After the Master Control Program is defeated, Sora encounters Sephiroth at the Dark Depths. The villain again asks about Cloud, but Sora and his companions don't reveal anything. He then inquires about Sora, Donald, and Goofy's identities, but again, they refuse to answer. Sephiroth then notices Sora's Keyblade, and attacks, intending to test Sora's power and that of the Keyblade. Sora appears to overcome him, but Sephiroth just shrugs off the battle. Sephiroth complements Sora on his skill with the Keyblade but says that Cloud is the only one that can "eliminate him". Sephiroth then tells Sora to find Cloud so that they can settle their feud. Cloud arrives later, and a battle begins, with Sephiroth desiring to draw Cloud into the darkness. However, Tifa protects Cloud, saying that Cloud does have light in him, and that, even if he doesn't, then he just needs to be surrounded by light. Nevertheless, Sephiroth and Cloud start off for another battle, and after Tifa's intervention, Cloud glows in light, surprising Sephiroth and letting his guard down. The two disappear in a brilliant flash of light. Nobody knew where they had gone. Kingdom Hearts III: The Return of the Chasers After the flash of light the two ended up in the Keyblade Graveyard where they continued their battle until Sephiroth beat and brutally injured Cloud and left him unconscience. Shortly afterwards his master Iblis (Chernabog) found him and recruited him to help in his cause. He gave Sephiroth the mission to build a powerful dark army for him while he had his council look for the Fantasia Gate. Sephiroth accepted. Eventually using the darkness within Sora and Riku he created Unverses of them named Kyoei and Hokori and began to train them for the sole purpose of having them help him overthrow Chernabog and having him attain power. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Unversed Category:Canon Characters